hammerwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a co-operative mode in the game that supports both local and online play. You can browse for a game or host your own. Connectivity information To host a game, you may need to port forward 9995 UDP/TCP and/or create an exception in your firewall for Hammerwatch. This is mainly an issue if you have a router responsible for connecting your internal network to the Internet. Many routers have uPnP enabled by default so port forwarding may happen automatically. Please consult your router documentation on uPnP before enabling it to fully understand the scope of this option. If the game needs to be played on LAN, it may be possible by joining directly using the local, router-designated IP instead of the public one. If a game is played locally, it is possible to have 2 players play on one keyboard, as long as their key-binds do not overlap by setting different ones individually in their respective controls option screens. Interface The server browser will list games found on refresh, their name, state (in-game or in lobby), player count and ping. Mouse-over an entry will show map selected, and if in-game, floor played, current as of last refresh. A "?" written instead of a ping usually means connecting to that game may cause significant lag issues. The game is joined by clicking the list entry. A multiplayer game's lobby is shown to the left, with explanation of its interface below. This screen can be accessed by host during the game by going to the escape menu and pressing "Admin" (for kicking, or setting up game after loading). # Game's name that is displayed in the browser to other players. Can be edited. # Private button: Checking this button will not list this game in the server browser. You will then need to have your friends join your game directly by IP. # Player list: Lists players, their class and character preview and allows each one to change their own class and color of character. Local game lobby will feature Add Player buttons here, and the host of an online game will see Kick buttons by the player's names as well. The right of the entry line contains a ready-up checkbox. # Chat box: Line underneath is used to send messages. # Displays thumbnail and name of the map selected. # Allows to choose the map file. # Changes difficulty. # Accesses modifiers. # Lists your public IP. This is the IP you need to send your friends when you want them to join your private game. For guests of the game, the Start button is replaced by a Ready button. All players must be ready for the host to press Start button. If a player joins while the game is in progress, his ready-up checkbox will already be checked, and the Start button is available that will put the player in the game. During the game, HP and MP bars, as well as Combo counters, are displayed for each player on the bottom of the screen. If the map is brought up, gold and deaths of each player are displayed above the bars. On the map, lines are coming out of the player's blimp that will point to their teammates. Gameplay When entering a multiplayer game (no matter if hosting or joining), a player's class and color is locked in, and cannot be changed unless the game is started from the complete beginning of a map. However, they also retain all upgrades made to their character, potion and gold (as well as getting any gold collected while they are gone). All gold picked up is given to all players evenly, but each player spends from their own gold pool. If a player joins late, all gold collected is given to them retrospectively. Any pickups with bonus stats (extra damage, health, armor) are given to everyone. Each player also has their own slot for a potion, the potion is given only to the one who picked it up. Food heals only whoever picks it up and it disappears, so only one player can use a given food item. All keys are picked up to and used from a shared pool. Lives are also in a shared pool. When out of lives, a dying player is forced to spectate until the remaining players find or buy an Ankh that will immediately be used to spawn them. Re-connecting will not respawn the player. To enter a different floor, or travel through a portal, all players must be present at the passage, a prompt on-screen will display how many players are waiting there. Upon every checkpoint activated, the game is saved for the host. The host can then continue the game later from that point in another session by pressing the Load button in the MP menu. If anyone present in the game at the time of saving joins, their class, its upgrades and all stats are restored. If a new player joins, they are treated as a new late-joining player, but otherwise not restricted from joining. The save file views which players were present at the time of saving, but it keeps stats of all players that have ever played on that save (if a player plays in a full room, leaves for a while, being replaced by another person, when they come back later, they will lose no progress to their character). If a host intends to continue a session with his friends, a private session is recommended (load, then use Admin menu). The save file can be renamed by clicking the "I" left of the name. Modifiers Modifiers are alternatives of settings and parameters of the game session that are unique to multiplayer (while it is well possible to play alone with modifiers, the game handles such sessions as local games with one player). Similar in concept to the mutators of Unreal Tournament game series, they alter specific rules and stats of the game, allowing for a change of pace and feel of gameplay. They can be viewed in the game lobby by anyone, but configured only by host. Modifiers are divided to challenges and crutches. Challenges generally make the game harder and increase the score multiplier, crutches make it easier and decrease the score. Using one or more crutches disables achievements from killing bosses. Enabling a modifier can grey out other modifiers if they are opposite to them or would not make sense combined. List (score multipliers included) Challenges * No Extra Lives (+100%): No Ankhs can be found or bought throughout the game. Prevents Inf. Lives and Double Lives. * 1 HP (+100%): All players have only 1 hitpoint. Prevents HP Regen, Reverse HP Regen and No HP Pickups. * Shared HP Pool (+10%): HP of all players are summed up and shared among them. If one takes damage, everyone takes damage. If one is healed, everyone is healed. Everyone dies at the same time and 1 life is taken for each player respawned. If there are not enough lives, some players will be forced to spectate. * No HP Pickups (+25%): Food can no longer be found throughout the game. Prevents 1 HP. * No Mana Regen (+25%): To replenish mana, potions or Mana Shards are needed. Prevents 5x Regen. * Reverse HP Regen (+50%): All players constantly lose 1 HP every 2 seconds. Having a Shared HP pool multiplies the damage by number of people playing. Prevents HP Regen and 1 HP. Crutches * Infinite Lives (-50%): Autological. Prevents Double Lives and No Extra Lives. * HP Regen (-15%): Replenishes 1 HP every 2 seconds for all players. Having a Shared HP pool multiplies the healing by number of people playing. Prevents 1 HP and Reverse HP Regen. * Double Damage (-25%): Doubles damage dealt by players. * Double Lives (-15%): Doubles starting lives and yield from pickups. Prevents Inf. Lives and No Extra Lives. * 5x Mana Regen (-33%): Mana recharges 5x as fast. Prevents No Mana Regen. Other than the exceptions listed, modifiers can be combined in any number and combination. The resulting score multiplier is a simple add-up of the individual multipliers to the default one. As an example, having 5x Mana Regen, No HP Pickups and Reverse HP Regen results in 142% score modifier (100 + 50 + 25 - 33). While Wizards and Warlocks will have little issue plowing through enemies, they will definitely need a Priest to sustain their livelihood, straying too far for too long might result in death. __FORCETOC__ Category:Hammerwatch